Luka
NOTE: This article is created by Xsizter for the Overwatch Fanon Wiki. Please do not edit this page without permission unless you are the admins of this wiki. Thank you kindly. Luka Starčević is a veteran of Overwatch's former Firewatch division, Luka now as a member of The Balkan Elite defends Croatia from Talon's corrupt dictatorship in the region. Backstory Abilities Personality Luka is a serious and sadistic soldier who will stop at nothing to complete his task. He knows some of his ways of doing things are controversial, but if it means bringing the enemy to justice, he will do it. Lines and quotes 'General Quotes' *'First Spawn' **Need a light? **Srce mi gori, gorit ćete i vi! (My heart burns, so will you!) *'Mid-Game Spawn' **Napokon zabava. (Finally some fun) *'Respawning' **I didn't sign up for this. **Natrag u bitku. (Back in the fight) **Samo mi je to trebalo. (That's just what i needed) **Is it hot in here? **It will take more than this to keep me down! *'Thanks' **Thank you. **Hvala. **Zahvaljujem. *'Hello' **Hey there! **Pozdrav! **Bok! *'Need Healing' **I need healing! **Medic! **Doktor! *'Acknowledge' **Whatever's clever. **Ok. **Razumijem. *Looking at Torbjorn **More armor Lindholm. **Armor maybe? *'Group Up' **Group up! **Ajmo zajedno! (Let's go together!) **Na mene! (On me!) 'Ability Quotes' *Let's make some barbeque (After combining Oil Gun with Flamethrower) *Ready to roast! (When using Fireball) *I would watch my step if i was you. (When using Oil Spill) *Flame on! (When using his ultimate Pyromania Friendly) *Za zaštitu domovine! (When using his ultimate Pyromania Enemy) 'Combat' *'Kills' **Don't know if you wanted medium or fried. **Can't resist the heat. **I love watching you burn. **I enjoyed that. **I would run next time. **Don't bring a gun against an arsonist. *'Pyromania Kills' **Next time don't invade my personal space. **Next time you will stay away. **Your fault. *Killing Soldier: 76 **Forgive me commander. *Killing Reaper **Talon will pay for their corrupt crimes! *Killing Widowmaker **Another Talon member bites the dust! *Killing Mei **Fire beats ice. *'End game voting' **'Epic' ***Being appreciated, not bad. ***Nice. ***Moj zadatak je gotov. (My work is done) **'Legendary' ***You picked the right arsonist. ***That's more like it. ***Hvala, hvala, bit ču ovdje cijelu noč! (Thank you, thank you, i will be here all night!) 'Unlockable Voice Lines' *Scorched earth. *Let's burn. *Kaži riječ. (Say the word) *You've got my attention *Gdje je dim, tu sam i ja. (Where there's smoke, there i am) *Za dom, spreman! (Ready for the homeland!) *Vatra gori u meni (Fire burns within me) *Burn baby, burn! *What's a Firebat? *That's gonna leave a mark. *Coming through. *Mmm, Barbeque. 'Special' *'On fire' **This is not what on fire feels like. *'Watching an Ally get a kill' **Good work. **Bravo! **Dobro obavljeno! (Good work) **Great Work! **Leave some for me, haha. *Receiving Ana's Nano Boost **This is gonna be good! **Ja imam moć! (I have the power!) **Ready or not, here I come! 'Pre-Game Lines' *Can't wait to burn these fools! *Cmon, start already. *Ovo će biti zabavno. (This is gonna be fun) *Is everyone ready? 'Map Specific Pre-Game Lines' *On Horizon Lunar Colony **Makes you think, doesn't it? (When using the telescope) *On Rialto **Venecija, dobro te opet viditi. (Venice, good to see you again) **Venice, haven't been here since leaving Firewatch. *On Watchpoint: Gibraltar **I remember being stationed here. Those were the good old times. *On possible Croatian map **Home, sweet home. **Dobro je biti natrag doma. (Good to be back home) Trivia *I created Luka's concept because there was no pyromancer/arsonist type hero in Overwatch yet on the day of creating this. Gallery Arsonist Skins.png|Arsonist's Rare and Epic skins Category:Tank Category:Characters